getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoma Nagare (Disambiguation)
Ryoma Nagare is the pilot of getter-1 incarnations and arguably started the hot-blooded archetype for super robot pilots. He's a bright, energetic, karate master who can do stuff like punch dinosaurs. Biography Manga In the manga, Ryoma starts off as a traveling martial artist looking to find retribution for the demolishment of his father's dojo. W e find out the the Nagare style martial art was banned from all martial art tracks do to it being too dangerous in any situation, but Ryoma doesn't care and kills someone who speaks against him. Proffesor Saotome discovers this and tests Ryoma by sending 3 mafia type guys to kill him. Ryoma being a badass, kills all three of the mafia dudes while having a severed tendon. Mr. Saotome kindly removes a knife from Ryo's shoulder, but the pain of it knocks him out. They drive him to the Getter Reasearch Facility where he wakes up naked in front of Michiru. Then...Killer Newts attack almost destroying the lab. Doctor Saotome's son is killed (by the professor himself) and a dinosaur attacks. Not having enough people to pilot getter Ryoma jumps in and just lauches through the dinosaur. Then Ryoma continues on his adventure with a fat man and some crazy guy . Swears off piloting Getter Robo after the events of the Shin Getter Robo manga, where a testing accident with Shin Getter leads him to have several prophetic dreams of the nightmarish Getter Emperor, culminating in an incident where he temporarily passes through a time portal to come face-to-face with Emperor itself Anime Ryoma goes to high school with Musashi, Hayato, and Michiru. He travels to the Saotome Research Institute on the day the Prototype Getter Robo is being tested. He witnesses the death of the Prototype Getter Robo team including the son of Professor Saotome at the hands of the Evil Dinosaur Empire. He enlists the aid of Musashi Tomoe and Hayato Jin in order to pilot the real Getter Robo. Ryoma piloting the Getter-1 is key to battling the Dinosaur Empire. Ryoma and his friends fight the Dinosaur Empire until the final battle in which Musashi gives his life to defeat them. Even after the defeat of the Dinosaur Empire, a new threat arises in the form of the Clan of the 100 Demons. The remaining members of the Getter Robo team get Benkei Kuruma to pilot the last jet of the Getter Robo G. Ryoma pilots the Getter Dragon in the second series. Getter Robo Armegeddon In the 1998 OVA series Getter Robo Armageddon, Ryoma was framed for the murder of Dr. Saotome. After a resurrected Dr. Saotome threatens to destroy the world, he is released from jail to commit the very murder he was accused of. Ryoma holds a grudge with Hayato; who not only committed the murder of Saotome, he also testified against him. After failing to stop a nuclear attack on Shin Dragon, he vanishes from Earth. He reappears 13 years later in an abandoned base located on the Moon. He rejoins the fight against The Invaders piloting a customized Getter, the Black Getter. During a battle with Shin Dragon, Ryoma shields Shin Getter with his Black Getter which causes it to be seriously damaged. Both Shin Getter and Black Getter are then forced to return to the Tower for some repairs. Hayato and Professor Shikishima proceed to ram the Tower into the Shin Dragon. Doing so kills Professor Shikishima before he reveals the connection between Go and Shin Dragon. Hayato manages to survive and Shin Getter is once again piloted by the original team. The Shin Dragon managed to survive the ramming and Saotome, Stinger and Cohen decide to personally sortie in a Mechabeast Dragon to deal with the Shin Getter once and for all. After dealing damage to the Mechabeast Dragon, it just heals itself as Saotome says that it can't be defeated as long as it's connected to the Shin Dragon. The Getter team are then trapped in a dimension where they are haunted by the spirits of Musashi and Michiru. The real spirits of Michiru of Musashi soon appear and break the illusion that the Getter team are trapped in. After knowing the truth behind Michiru's death, Hayato and Ryoma are back to normal and Benkei is encourage by Musashi to continue to look after Genki/Kei and take the fight to outer space after beating Saotome. After a long fight with the Invaders in outer space, Ryoma, Hayato and Benkei sacrifice themselves to take them out once and for all with a Double Shin Shine Spark. The three of them are then thrown into Getter Valhalla where they are welcomed by another version of Ryoma. They fight with their other counterparts against numerous foes forever. Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo Ryoma appears as a supporting characters in Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo. Mentally scarred after being tortured by the Dinosaur Empire and the death of Musashi, he quits the Getter Team and wanders Japan as a martial artist. He returns and helps the New Getter Team when the Dinosaurs Empire attempts to destroy Shin Getter Robo. Category:Main Character